Opera time table W18/2015
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 27.04.2015 - Monday/Montag 01:03 Server check and updates 01:30 François Adrien Boieldieu - La Dame blanche (1996) EMI Classics (F) 03:46 Gaetano Donizetti - La fille du régiment (1995) Nightingale Classics (F) 05:34 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Dinorah (1979) Opera Rara (F) 08:19 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Le Prophète (1970) Foyer (F) 11:41 Gioacchino Rossini - Ivanhoé (2001) Dynamic (F) 13:20 Gioacchino Rossini - Le siège de Corinthe (L'assedio di Corinto) (1992) Nuova Era (F) 15:57 Daniel-François-Esprit Auber - Le Cheval de bronze (1979) Gala (F) 17:51 Georges Bizet - Carmen (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (F) 20:28 Fredrik Pacius - Kung Karls Jakt (1991) Finlandia (SV) 22:49 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Iolanta (1996) Arte Nova Classics ® 28.04.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:17 Dikran Tchouhadjian - Arshak II (1995) Parseghian Records (AM) - 1st recording 02:27 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Tsar's Bride (Carskaja nevesta) (1998) Philips ® 04:55 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Legend of the Invisible City of Kitezh (1994) Philips ® 07:53 Antonín Dvořák - Jakobín (The Jacobin) (2001) Foné (CS) 10:22 Hjalmar Borgstrøm - Thora paa Rimol (2001) Simax Classics (NO) 12:21 Erkki Melartin - Aino (2000) BIS (FI) 14:07 Leevi Madetoja - Pohjolaisia (The Ostrobothnians) (1975) Finlandia (FI) 16:08 Sergei Prokofiev - The Fiery Angel (Ognenny angel) (1990) Deutsche Grammophon ® 18:06 Bohuslav Martinů - Greek Passion (1981) Supraphon (CS) 19:56 Ján Cikker - Vzkriesenie (Resurrection) (1964) Opus (CS) 22:28 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 29.04.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:39 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 02:53 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 04:39 Siegfried Matthus - Judith (1986) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 06:36 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 08:29 William Bolcom - Lucrezia (2008) Bridge Records (E) - 1st recording 09:21 John Adams - Nixon in China (1987) Elektra Nonsuch (E) 11:46 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 13:15 Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording 15:22 Håkon Berge - Gagarin - En Romfartsopera (1996) Hemera Music (NO) - 1st recording 16:21 Glenn Erik Haugland - 3x3 (2007) Opera Omnia (NO) - Thriller opera in 13 scenes 17:03 Igor Wakhévitch & Salvador Dalí - Être Dieu (1974) Blue Velvet (F) - 1st recording 19:29 Michèle Reverdy - Médée (2003) MFA (F) 21:18 Larry Sitsky - The Golem (1993) ABC Classics (E) - 1st recording 30.04.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:15 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 02:55 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 04:29 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 06:24 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 08:14 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 10:00 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 12:36 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 14:39 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 17:11 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 18:41 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 20:58 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 23:00 Richard Strauss - Die Frau ohne Schatten (1974) Gala (D) 01.05.2015 - Friday/Freitag - International Workers' Day/Tag der Arbeit 01:48 Richard Strauss - Elektra (1990) EMI (D) 03:30 Siegfried Wagner - Rainulf & Adelasia (2003) CPO (D) 06:54 Ferruccio Busoni - Die Brautwahl (1975) Gala (D) 09:22 Giuseppe Verdi - I due Foscari (1984) Nuova Era (I) 11:12 Giuseppe Verdi - Falstaff (1963) Decca (I) 13:07 Federico e Luigi Ricci - Crispino e la Comare, ossia Il medico e la morte (1989) Bongiovanni (I) 15:15 Gioachino Rossini - L'italiana in Algeri (1997) Teldec (I) 17:36 Giovanni Pacini - Saffo (1995) Marco Polo (I) 19:54 Carlo Evasio Soliva - Giulia e Sesto Pompeo (1998) CPO (I) 21:56 Gaetano Donizetti - Alahor in Granata (1989) Almaviva (I) - 1st recording 02.05.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 00:28 Gaetano Donizetti - Ugo, Conte di Parigi (2003) Dynamic (I) 02:47 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 05:08 Vincenzo Bellini - Beatrice di Tenda (1992) Berlin Classics (I) 07:37 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 09:56 Giovanni Battista Ferrandini - Catone in Utica (2003) Oehms Classics (I) - 1st recording 13:04 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 14:50 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 17:29 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 20:47 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 23:45 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 03.05.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 02:19 Antonio Vivaldi - Ercole sul Termondonte (2010) Virgin Classics (I) 04:42 Antonio Vivaldi - Ottone in villa (1993) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 07:44 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 10:47 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Lo frate 'nnamorato (1989) EMI (I) 13:27 Leonardo Vinci - Le zite 'ngalera (1999) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 15:40 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 18:06 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 19:19 Domenico Zipoli & Unknown Bolivian Composer - San Ignacio (1996) K617 (ES) 20:04 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 22:59 Francesco Cavalli - L'Ormindo (1971) Stradivarius (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 18/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015